


Drunken Love #3

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #3

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Justin sat on Brian’s lap, straddling his thigh. He licked his lips as he slowly rocked his cock against Brian’s.

Pushing Justin’s tee up, Brian’s hands roamed over his back. He dipped into his pants and pulled him even closer. “We should fuck.”

“Here?” Justin sounded excited.

“Here,” Brian nodded, taking another shot.

“They’re equally drunk,” Michael said. “We should take them home.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Ben pointed at them.

“Oh, God! What do we do?” Michael tried his best not to look, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away any more than the rest of the guys in the room could.

Brian bit Justin’s nipples when he took off his t-shirt. Holding onto his hips, he forced him down on his lap, crashing their cocks together.

“What the hell do we do?” Michael was desperate. “We can’t let them fuck in the bar!”

“We might have nothing to worry about,” Ben said.

Justin whispered something to Brian, who grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his head, both of them breaking down in laugher.

Shaking the water out of his hair, Brian looked so sexy that Justin giggled and moaned at the same time. He pushed his nipple back into Brian’s mouth.

A guy stopped next to them and started to talk to Justin. 

“Keep walking.” Brian glared at him.

“Shouldn’t he get to decide that?”

Justin shook his head. “I’m going with him.”

“Always,” Brian added.

The trick sighed, turning to another guy.

“I think they’re reenacting their first night together,” Mikey said.

“You were there?”

“Of course, not! But I was in the car with them for a while. That was enough.”

Listening to Justin slurring on about cereals and allergies, they saw Brian pay careful attention and hug him tightly before he went back to licking his chest.

After a while, they both got up and Brian helped Justin put his t-shirt back on. It only took them a couple of tries to get it right.

“I think I’m too drunk to drive.” Brian stroked Justin’s hair in place again.

“I can do it,” Justin offered.

“Really?”

“What?”

Brian looked confused. “The car.”

“Huh?”

“You can drive?”

“ _I’m_ driving?” Justin sounded so surprised that Ben burst into laughter.

Mikey shook his head. “It’s like listening to drunken babies trying to communicate.”

Brian turned to Mikey. “You need to take us home.”

“Sure. Where do you want to go, the loft or the house?” Mikey dragged them outside by their arms.

“The loft is closer.”

“The loft it is then. Let’s go right away!”

“If we’re not driving, we can fuck!” Brian wrapped himself around Justin.

“You’re not fucking in the backseat of our car!” Michael shouted.

“It’s okay,” Justin said when Brian started to argue with him. “You can blow me. They won’t notice.”

“They won’t?”

Justin shook his head and started to unbutton his pants. Brian slipped his hand inside and rubbed his cock.

“You do realize that you’re not inside the car yet, and we can hear you clearly?” Mikey asked, pushing Justin into the back seat.

Ben put an arm around Brian and walked him to the front seat.

“But . . . no! This is just wrong! Brian, do something!” Justin wailed.

Brian looked over his shoulder. “I can’t blow you from here. Can you move closer?” 

Ben fastened Brian’s seat belt and nodded when Mikey told him to hurry the fuck up and just drive. He tried to talk Justin out of the idea of undressing and pushing his cock in between the seats, and he insisted that climbing over the seat would be an even worse idea.

“Do you want to come in?” Justin asked when they arrived at the loft.

“Justin!” Brian stared at him.

“What? I’m just being polite. They’re our friends. We like them.”

“We like fucking even more.”

Justin grinned at him. “Wanna do it?”

“Of course.”

Ben and Michael pushed them into the elevator and hit the right button. Waiting for it to stop on the right floor, they hurried out of the building when Justin loudly groaned, “You’re fucking huge!”


End file.
